


Pretty

by Misaya



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Hux, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Control, Panties, Stockings, Top Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo likes being pretty for Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

The chill wind nipping through the air is cool on Kylo’s flushed skin, and not for the first time, he’s grateful for the helmet that covers his expression; he’s sure he’d be a highly unflattering shade of crimson. Hux’s voice is clear, his syllables solid, even from this distance, and Kylo watches him deliver his speech on the steps. Something something First Order, something something the Republic, and these short snatches are all Kylo can manage to make out, distracted as he is by the feel of his silk-sheathed thighs rubbing against each other beneath his cloak.

Hux likes him like this, and this is just as much of a special occasion as any.

* * *

 

Hux comes to him, face chapped from the cold outside and fiery hair a mess. Kylo aches to make it messier, longs to run his hands through Hux’s thick hair and pull and tug, but not when Hux is so flushed with victory that Kylo can hardly help but submit.

“You were fantastic,” Kylo whispers, as reverential as he is awestruck, and Hux’s crooked smile is breathtaking as he reaches out to grab Kylo by the collar of his coat and tug him down for a kiss that’s more teeth than tongue. Biting, sucking, licking his way into Kylo’s mouth with audacity, Hux maneuvers him to his bed, pushing him down into the soft sheets pulled tightly over the mattress with military precision. He bites Kylo’s lips red and swollen, gloved fingers running furious and frantic over the buttons and fastenings that hold Kylo’s dark cloak fast around him.

The cloth falls away in panels, in swathes, laying him bare, and Kylo grins almost feverishly as Hux’s gaze arrows down to where he’s encased in silk and satin.

“You naughty boy,” Hux hisses between his teeth, and it’s exactly what Kylo wanted, the rough pace and desperate motions as Hux reaches up to pet over nipples already stiff with the cold and with the desire that sparks up in strong currents beneath his skin. Kylo’s bitten mouth falls open, slack, around a moan, and Hux’s fingers pinch and rub at nipples dusky like bruises until they’re tender, rosy, sore. Kylo will be prickling sensitive for days, will be forced to remember the events of this evening every time he turns too abruptly and his nipples brush against the fabric of his clothing.

Kylo’s eyes fall closed, drawing the swell of his lower lip beneath his teeth and biting down to stifle his high-pitched, wanton moans as Hux lowers himself to nibble lightly at the tight buds of his nipples. He laves and licks and nips at them with teeth more rough than gentle, leaves scarlet circles in Kylo’s flushed skin as his teeth dig into soft flesh. Kylo can feel Hux’s breath dust warm over his racing pulse, one that jolts up a notch as the tips of Hux’s still-gloved fingers trace down his stomach to where the head of his cock strains slightly at the fabric of the lacy panties he’s wrapped in. Soft ribbons of burgundy bows dot across the elastic waistband, and the dark blue silk already has a damp patch of slowly spreading wetness that Hux thumbs at, grinning slyly.

“You’ve been thinking about this all day, haven’t you?” he breathes, kisses and bites a crimson ladder down the middle of Kylo’s belly, further, further, until Kylo can feel his words against his cock. His fingers curl into fists in the bedsheets, wrinkling them, knuckles slowly whitening as Hux sighs and opens his mouth to take him in, damp cloth and all.

Hux pulls back far too soon, rubbing at his mouth with the heel of his hand, and Kylo whines with the loss as Hux turns him over, roughly now. His patience is growing thin, clearly, and Kylo can’t blame him; he’s been teetering on the line of too much and not enough to not be.

Hux pulls the crotch of his panties roughly aside, and then stops. Pauses. Kylo arches his back dramatically, hoping that maybe the show will inspire Hux to touch him sooner rather than later, but Hux only grants him an affectionately painful slap on the outside of his left thigh for his insolence.

“I don’t want to know where you got this,” Hux says, slowly, but his drawl is amused as his fingers trace lightly up the seam of Kylo’s balls, skirting against his perineum before circling around the base of the plug Kylo had worked into himself hours ago, hopefully. Hux works it out of him, slowly, smoothly, and Kylo’s breath catches in a pathetic moan as the flared head of it nudges against his prostate, spreading him wide before sliding out smoothly into Hux’s hand.

His emptiness is not left long attended, and Kylo whines in gratitude and desperation as Hux presses gloved fingers into him, curious to see just how open he is. The leather slides slick and smooth against his insides, and Kylo presses back eagerly into the hand. Hux slaps him again, the roughness of it a layer of exquisite pain that only has Kylo growing all the needier for it.

“Patience,” Hux growls, even though Kylo can tell Hux’s patience is about to snap. “Filthy boy,” he hisses, as his fingers retreat. Kylo waits as patiently as he can afford to, rubbing his silky thighs against each other as he waits for the weight of Hux’s cock to fill him.

A zip, a pop of the cap of a small vial of oil, several soft slicking sounds later, and then the head of Hux’s cock is nudging against his twitching rim. Hux pulls aside the crotch of the blue panties, further now, and Kylo only has to glance down to where the very tip of his cock, flushed and weeping, is peeking out of the waistband. The rest of it is but a vague suggestion, a dark outline in the silk, and, fascinated and helplessly aroused, Kylo watches his cock twitch and jerk, desperate for touch, as Hux finally, finally fills him.

Inch by inch presses slow and steady into him, the stretch and burn exquisite, and once Kylo can feel the rough material of Hux’s trousers through his silky stockings, he presses back. Greedy.

Hux leans forward to litter bites over Kylo’s shoulders, and his hands reach around to pinch and play at Kylo’s nipples.

“What a pretty boy you are,” he hisses into Kylo’s ear, and Kylo moans, almost mortified, almost about to come already. Hux’s thrusts are rough, jarring, so deep that Kylo can almost taste them in the back of his throat. He reaches a hand beneath him to stroke at his cock, trapped in the silk.

Hux slaps it away. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he snarls softly into Kylo’s ear, the letter f a hiss that sends shivers of pleasure tingling down Kylo’s spine. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

The vulgarity, combined with the way Hux’s hand has traveled up to press heavy against his throat and pull his head back, has Kylo’s mouth falling open around slack moans. “You’ll come wrapped around me, or you won’t come at all. Understand?”

Kylo nods fervently, as much as he can with Hux’s hand pressed against his delicate windpipe. The ecstasy flushes through him, a delirium, and Hux’s cock nudges against his prostate with every thrust and stroke.

Kylo’s moans start to choke in his throat, start to dissolve into sobs, and he can’t help but writhe around Hux’s cock, pushed closer and closer to orgasm with every passing second. As though sensing it, Hux’s thrusts slow, steadily transition into rough grinds that leave Kylo hanging desperately, frustratingly.

“Please,” he begs, tears glossing his eyes. “Please, Hux.”

The smart slap that Hux delivers to his ass has Kylo sobbing and collapsing into the sheets, almost enough to drive him over. “What did you call me?” Hux snaps at him, smooth fingers tugging at Kylo’s hair and pulling his face out of the sheets.

“Sir,” Kylo blubbers, his sounds melting into one another. “Please, sir, I’m so sorry, please let me come.”

“You always look so pretty when you beg,” Hux says, and Kylo can hear the smirk in his voice, but he’s too close to snark back. “I suppose you can come, if you must.”

Kylo comes on Hux’s next thrust, his cock jerking frantically in the silky confines of the underwear, and he closes his eyes after the phosphenes have stopped sparking in his vision, reveling in the delicious feeling of Hux filling him, again and again and again.

He feels pretty, especially when Hux pulls out and finishes all over his thighs, painting the tops of the stockings with pearls, and feels prettier yet when Hux pats his ass fondly and tells him how lovely he is.

**Author's Note:**

> >send me your kylux requests @ misayawriting.tumblr.com


End file.
